Infinite Incantatum:Hogwarts Mayhem
by Child-of-the-Dawn
Summary: COMPLETE What happens when a few computers go BOOM? A few ADMM fangirls end up at Hogwarts. Hogwarts will never be the same....
1. So We Meet At Last!

This fic is deadicated to "Infinite Incantatum-Albus and Minerva"! I love you guys.^_^  
DISCLAIMER: everything except the groupmembers belong to J.K.R!!!  
  
SUMMARY: Seven AD/MM shippers are sent to the HP Universe. What will they do there? What else? Get AD/MM together. Ghostfights, foodfights, driving Severus crazy, stupid cupid, and much more await the members of Infinite Incantatum! Merlin help the staff....  
  
PAIRINGS: Albus/Minerva Karuri/ Bill W. Isis Malfoy/Severus Datsu/ Freelancer/ Inca/ Aeryn Alexander/ Minervarette/ Ron W./Hermione Granger (I'm not sure if this will happen in the story)  
  
P.S: Be kind guys! I'm so nervous about this. Please don't be mad if I scew your personality up!  
  
Prologue: And so we meet at last!  
  
****************************************************  
  
Karuri, also known as Child of the Dawn, was busy at her  
  
computer. She was typing a reply to Isis, another member of her yahoo!  
  
group: Albus and Minerva-Infinte Incantatum. Isis had just given her a  
  
new idea for a fic, so Karuri was happier than usual. Then a blip came  
  
up, telling her that Isis had IM'd her. They began to talk:  
  
"Vitanimoon: Hi Isis!  
  
Isis: Hello. Did you like the idea?  
  
Vitanimoon: yup! God, I wish WE could get AD/MM together. They're  
  
so stubborn!  
  
Isis: duh.  
  
CRACKLE!!!!!  
  
Isis: Did your screen fliker?  
  
Vit: yeah! U too?  
  
CRACKLE!!!BOOM!"  
  
********  
  
Datsu, Freelancer, Minervarette, Aeryn Alexander, and Inca were in  
  
the group chat, talking about AD/MM (as if we talk about anything  
  
else!)  
  
The chat:  
  
"Datsu: Where's Isis?  
  
Inca: I don't know.  
  
A. Alexander: Me neither. They did remember the group chat, right?  
  
Inca: I think so....what about Child-of-the-Dawn?  
  
Minervarette: She can't get it to work.  
  
CRACKLE  
  
Inca: WTF?  
  
Freelancer: watch your mouth...  
  
CRACKLE  
  
Inca: Either I'm insane, or the screen just went white.  
  
Minervarette: Usually I'd say you were crazy, but mine did it too.  
  
CRACKLR!!! KA...........  
  
Freelancer: This isn't going to end well....  
  
BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
****************************************  
  
Karuri slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"What happened?" Someone else was with her, and it wasen't her  
  
parents. She whirled around to meet another young girl's gaze. They  
  
both screamed.  
  
" Who are you?" They cried in unison. Then Karuri asked another  
  
question.  
  
" What happened? I was talking to Isis and now...." She surveyed her  
  
surroundings. Trees.  
  
" Wait! Did you say Isis. As in Isis Malfoy?" Karuri nodded.  
  
" yeaaaah. Why do you ask?" The girl pinched herself, then gave  
  
Karuri a really odd look.  
  
" I'M Isis Malfoy! Are you Child-of-the-Dawn?" Karuri's eyes got  
  
wide. This couldn't be real. They were not really seing this...  
  
" yes." They both stared at each other. Isis took in the small blonde  
  
in front of her. She had imagined a brunette. And Karuri was amazed  
  
too. She never expected to meet any of her online friends, but here was  
  
one in the fleash. Isis was a bit taller than she was, and (in her opinion)  
  
prettier. Isis had clean black hair and deep brown eye that gave her a  
  
semi-serious apperance, if it wasen't for the smile she wore, one would  
  
mistake her for a female Snape.  
  
" Where are we Isis? It looks like the...." Karuri trailed off. A spider,  
  
as big as her hand, was crawling towards them. As hard as it was to  
  
believe, only one place had spiders that big. The-  
  
" Forbbiden Forest...."  
  
"AAAAAAAAIIIEEE!!" Isis covered her ears.  
  
" What the bloody hell did you do that for?" She said, trying to pry  
  
Karuri off her.  
  
" I'm afraid of Spiders!!!" Isis patted her head.  
  
" Oh?", said another voice," Then get a Baslisk. Your screams could  
  
wake the dead, girl.!" Out popped another girl with dark blonde hair  
  
and eyes as grey as smoke. A smirk was set clearly in her features.  
  
" Who's there????" Another voice. The grey-eyed girl rolled her  
  
eyes.  
  
" Lots of visitors, no?" Karuri shot her a look.  
  
" Child of the Dawn and Isis are here!" Two people gasped and ran  
  
out of the foliage.  
  
" Is it really you!" One squealed in delight. She then eyes each of  
  
them in turn, stopping on the grey-eyed girl.  
  
" Who are U?"  
  
" It's me, damnit, Datsu (aka Sue). Karuri's mouth dropped.  
  
This Slytherin-ish girl was DATSU?? She gaped a few more times.  
  
" woah. I'm Inca, BTW." Karuri smiled, then took a good look at  
  
the other one. She had silky red hair and sparkling blue eyes and she  
  
turned out to be none other than Freelancer. While the others discussed  
  
how they got in the Forbbiden Forest (they all agreed that Karuri had a  
  
good hunch...especially since Datsu sat on one the size of a tree stump)  
  
Freelancer chatted with Karuri.  
  
" So, where are you from?", said Freelancer.  
  
" U.S.A"  
  
" Hey! Me too!"  
  
"Awsome!"  
  
"Wanna hear a joke?" Freelancer got an exasperated look from Inca.  
  
" um....sure." Ince turned back away and started discussing the  
  
scientific possibilities of their trip.  
  
" Ask me if I'm a truck!"  
  
"Are you a truck?"  
  
" NO!" She burst into laughter. Karuri joined her for the hell of it.  
  
" AHA! here you are! This way, immediatly!" All chatter stopped.  
  
They knew that voice, the idolized the voices owner. When they turned,  
  
they were greeted by none other than Minerva Mcgonagall.  
  
**************************************  
  
hope I characterized the II memebers? Did I do ok??????  
  
BTW, more will come once they give me thier info. We'll meet A. Alexander and Minervarette in ch 1. i don't have thier bios. 


	2. Arrangements Are Made

notes:  
  
Karuri- 5th year. K/BW Isis-7th year. IM/SS Datsu-7th year. D/FW Freelancer-5th year (I know your older than that, but I'm giving you a chance to be 15 again, so don't complain ^_~ FL/mysterious man who is not in this story. Minervarette- English teacher. Helps Madam Pomfry. Aeryn Alexander- She's on holiday, but I'm guessing about 7th year... Inca-7th year. I/OW  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
The girls trugged out of the forest behind the slightly peeved  
  
Deputy Headmistress. She didn't look too happy with them at all.  
  
" At least she can't take points off." said Inca to Datsu. Datsu  
  
smirked and rolled her eyes.  
  
" But she's still mad. Never a good thing." Inca gulped. Finally  
  
the moonlight illuminated thier destination. Hogwarts castle loomed  
  
ahead, it's sparkling windows blinking invitingly at the five girls.  
  
Isis grinned in spite of herself.  
  
" Bloody fantastic!" she exclaimed, earing a reproving glance from  
  
Professor Mcgonagall. She eeped and went silent. So up they went in  
  
silence, knowing what would happen if they dared to speak while  
  
Professor Mcgonagall was in a bad mood. Bu one thought kept  
  
coming into thier minds. Where were Minervarette and Aeryn  
  
Alexander? Surely they entered the Potterverse with them? They  
  
were so absorbed in thier worries that they only realized the were in the  
  
main hall when they heared yet another loved voice.  
  
" Hm...What has our cat dragged in today?" Came the amused voice.  
  
Minerva smiled.  
  
" I found these girls in the Forbidden Forest. Oddly enough Albus,  
  
they all seem to be Muggleborns." Five jaws fell open. Muggleborns???  
  
Karuri hugged Datsu, who promptly turned blue and begged for help.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at them.  
  
"Excuse me, but did you just say we're witches??" Inquired  
  
Freelancer. Professor Mcgonagall nodded.  
  
" I think this deserves and explination. I mean, one minute we  
  
are all at our homes on the internet, and now we're here, which  
  
shouldn't even exhist!" Declaired Datsu. She seemed a bit ticked  
  
off. The two Professors exchanged glances.  
  
" Please come to the teacher lounge. I think there is a story behind  
  
all of this." So they did.  
  
' This day just keeps getting weireder and weireder.' thought Inca.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
" Basically, our story is this: All of us come from a world without  
  
magic. There is this book series called Harry Potter. It follows Harry's  
  
years at Hogwarts. The year is 2003. Today, we were all on this Muggle  
  
invention called a computer and were talking to one another when  
  
something blew us here. That was when Professor Mcgonagall found  
  
us." Finished Karuri in a rush. She was feeling extreamly nervous, as  
  
her seat was dead center in front of Professor Dumbledore. She was  
  
feeling first hand what it was like to be x-rayed.  
  
" I see. Your story matches..." Freelancer and Inca shared a look.  
  
" Um..sir, did you say matching? Matching what?" said Inca.  
  
" Ah! I forgot! Two young women got here just before you five did.  
  
A Ms. Aeryn and a Ms. Minervarette?" Professor Mcgonagall blushed.  
  
She was obviously new to having a fan club.  
  
" The two are currently in the infirmary with Madam Pomfry. It  
  
seems Ms. Minervarette is interested in being her assistant for the  
  
duration you are here."  
  
" Ummm...Professor? You said we're Witches, did you not?"  
  
"Yes Ms. Karuri. I did. That brings me to what will happen to you.  
  
It is still Summer, so you will start your studies. Ms. Karuri and Ms.  
  
Freelancer will join the 5th years and the the four of you." he motioned  
  
to Isis, Datsu, and Inca," including Ms. Alexander, will join the 7th  
  
years. I assure you the training will be hard, as you have so much to do.  
  
But it is best. You might not return to your world again..." All of them  
  
paled a bit. Freelancer and Karuri thought about the U.S. Would they  
  
ever see American soil again? Isis's eye twitched. But a knock at the  
  
door stopped any comments.  
  
" Come in, Harry." All the girls perked up. It must have been too  
  
dangerous for Harry to leave the safety of Hogwarts, with Voldie back  
  
and all. Harry Potter poked his head in shyly, then came in. He eyed the  
  
girls with curiosity. Then Isis winked, sending the teenager into fits of  
  
blushing. Girl shy. No shock there....  
  
" Harry, will you take theses young ladies to the guest wing?"  
  
Harry, still blushing, motioned for the girls to follow. They bid the  
  
Professors goodnight and followed down the moving stairway, to  
  
wherever the guest rooms were.  
  
******************************************  
  
LOL. Sorry for the wait minna-san! But I promised everyone on A&M  
  
that I'd update by sunday so, be happy!  
  
REVIEWERS:  
  
Laura: Thanks for the review!  
  
Datsu: Sure! I'd love for you to use it in the archive! I'll send it soon, k?  
  
Inca: Glade you liked it.  
  
Freelancer: you will have him in the sequel like I mentioned in A&M. Damn you though, this IS a challenge! Thanks!  
  
Selene: LOL. I finished this quick, since you CAN send howlers from the official site. O_O  
  
MK: Thank you. I like it too. LOL  
  
LinZe: hehe. You'll come in somewhere in the middle, though I'm not sure how we'll get to a computer to contact you...hmmmm  
  
Isis: Have you ever been to New York, San Diego, Cabo san Lucas, Porta vi Arta (sp?),Catalina, or Mazetlan? LOL. Glade you like how I've written you! 


	3. 20 Questions

Ok. There's a change. Minervarette will end up helping Minerva when school starts.  
  
I'm so happy that you all like this, especially those in the story. Look out for another fic like mine soon as well. I'm in that one and am curious to see how I am portrayed. *nudge nudge*  
  
So, review responses are at the bottom. Have fun  
  
oh yeah, and Filius Flitwick's first name belongs to someone else...I can't remeber who so tell me if it's yours.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Minervarette opened her eyes to the top of a oak bunk bed.  
  
Above her was Aeryn, snoring softly. To the left, right, and in front  
  
of her were other nice bunk beds with her friends in them. They must  
  
have come in very quietly the night before. She wondered who was who.  
  
" Minny, you up?" said Aeryn.  
  
" yuppers. Whe do you think they'll be up?" Aeryn poked her head  
  
below to meet Minervarette's eyes. She was grinning.  
  
" Now." and with that she threw her pillow at the blonde to her left.  
  
The girl made an eeek sound and nearly fell out of bed. The black  
  
haired girl mumbled and rolled over.  
  
" Go to sleep Karuri." Ah! so the blonde was Child of the Dawn.  
  
Minervarette giggled. Karuri's eyes lit up at this, and she threw herself  
  
onto Aeryn's bed, glomping her.  
  
" Hiiiii!!!! We wondered where you two were!"  
  
" Let me go...please!" Karuri let go and sat back to grin at her friend.  
  
" Which one are you?"  
  
" Aeryn. And that is Minervarette." Minervarette waved. By now all  
  
of them had woken up.  
  
" What is so damn im- hey!" Freelancer's red hair was all over her  
  
face, but her smile was evident. Datsu, still trying to sleep, turned over  
  
again.  
  
" Get up Datsu." said Isis crossly," Aeryn and Minervarette are  
  
here!" Datsu got up, gave a tired grin, and fell back to bed with a  
  
'wazap'. Everyone laughed.  
  
" Bright little ray of sunshine, eh?" said Inca. Everyone nodded.  
  
Minervarette, suddenly gasping, stopped any more chit chat.  
  
" What's wrong?" said Karuri. Aeryn rolled her eyes.  
  
"Prof. Mcgonagall mentioned needing an assistant, so Minny  
  
decided to help her instead. She's late right now. In fact, we all have  
  
an hour before breakfast." Suddenly a growl like a lion tore through  
  
the room. Freelancer and Inca's eyes were as big a dinner plates.  
  
" Issss okie. Jus my stomac'" That proved to everyone that Datsu  
  
was on her 'leave-me-the-hell-alone' days.  
  
" See ya later Minny. I think we should find some new clothes before  
  
breakfast, eh guys?"  
  
" No worries. Madam Pomfry got us some plain uniforms. They're in  
  
the trunk by the window." And with that Minervarette was gone.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Breakfast was at a small table in the center of the hall, as most  
  
students were at home for the holiday. Only the teachers, Harry, and  
  
suprisingly Bill and Oliver Wood. Karuri's eyes stayed a little too long  
  
on Bill, and Inca's eyes stuck to Oliver.  
  
' Woah....he's so hot...' was the simulanious thought.  
  
" Goodmorning Ladies." said the headmaster cheerfully. they all  
  
smiled and took seats with th other.  
  
" I should introduce myself. I'm Bill Weasley, and this is Oliver  
  
Wood." Oliver waved at them. Freelancer introduced them.  
  
" You can call me Freelancer. The others are Karuri Lynn, Inca,  
  
Minny (A/N: hope you don't mind the nickname Minervarette!), Isis,  
  
Aeryn, and Datsu." Each fangirl nodded when thier name was called  
  
out. After the plesantries were done, they dug in. The other teachers  
  
were supprised that they didn't freak out when the food suddenly  
  
appeared, and Snape, who had been silently lurking about,( actually,  
  
I forgot him, so sorry Sevi!) took a great interest in his plate, rather  
  
than Isis, who tried several times to chat with him.  
  
"May I inquire what you world is like?" piped Filius Flitwick.  
  
Datsu answered first.  
  
" Normal. No Magic at all. And I'm sure of that." Flitwick,  
  
however, had more questions.  
  
" And, how dod you all meet? Where are youa all from?"  
  
Aeryn took this one.  
  
" Karuri and Freelancer are American. The rest of us  
  
come from Europe. (A/N: I don't want to bore you, so I'm not going  
  
to waste time checking who comes from where.)" And on and on it went  
  
until Professor Mcgonagall got up.  
  
" Girls, come with me. You all must begin you studies. We won't stop  
  
working until dinner. Hurry now!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with  
  
amusement and, Isis noticed, something else. She hid her smile when he  
  
looked her way. She knew something he didn't.  
********************************************************  
  
REVIEWERS:  
  
Minervarette: LOL. I thought you'd like that. I 've wanted to use the 'cat dragged in' bit since I first read Minerva fanfics.  
  
Fallen Dragon: Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Silveretta from T.C: I/OW means Isis/Oliver Wood.  
  
Freelancer: LOL. Your romance will be hard, but it inspired a sequel so...yeah. ^_^  
  
Laura: They will learn we are a fanclub for the two of them, we will conveniently forget it is to their romance. hehehe....  
  
Selene: same as what I said for Laura. They will know only the surface until it's too late and they're in love. wahahahahahah!!! 


	4. K I S S I N G

Sorry about the mix-up. It's IM/SS and INCA/OW. Sorry!  
  
On with the story!  
  
I'm going to begin on some of the relationships besides AD/MM. Right now Inca's romance will be hinted, mine will be complete, and Isis will begin to melt the heart of ice!!!  
  
I'll get to the others soon, I promise. But I think I need who the girls want to be with. Here's the list so far:  
  
AD/MM Karuri/Bill Isis/Severus Inca/Oliver  
  
I don't know if the others told me, but leave it in your review, ok?  
  
**************************************************  
  
" That was bloody awsome....", said Inca in wonder to Oliver Wood  
  
as she was returning to the guest rooms. He had come by to see how  
  
they had faired in the nine hour Transfiguration class. Inca grasped her  
  
wand, made of oak and unicorn hair, that Olivander had supplied when  
  
they promised to work for him all Winter minus Christmas Eve and  
  
Day. The other girls had lovely wands as well.  
  
" Glade you liked it. It must have been grueling though." She  
  
nodded to him.  
  
" And that is why everyone else went straight to bed. Poor  
  
Freelancer looked a mess." They both laughed. As they reached the  
  
hall, Oliver bade her goodnight with a hug. She went redder than the  
  
head of a Weasley, though he didn't see it, and she went on an impulse.  
  
She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
" Bye", she said, before hurrying into the room, beet red. Oliver  
  
stood there for several moments, his hand where she had kissed him.  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
" God, I'm tiiieeered." Inca said the minute she got inside to his her  
  
embarassment. Isis looked up and gave a weak smile.  
  
" But it was worth it. We got through a week of stuff. Mind helping  
  
me turn my porcupine into a pincushion? I'm stuck." So Datsu  
  
managed some energy and began her work. Karuri, Minny, and  
  
Freelancer had already hit the sack in the school P.J.'s while Aeryn  
  
was reading iQuidditch Through the Agesi. She suddenly looked  
  
outside to the lake below. It was quiet and calm, decieving the foolish  
  
while Voldermort ran free. A shiver went up Aeryn's spine at what  
  
might happen. Fanfics ran through her head like "The Needs of the  
  
Many", and "Another Story". She only got one answer from her dark  
  
thoughts.  
  
" I need an Asprine." And with that, she fell asleep, the book still  
  
open in her lap. Inca grinned, and bit her lip to prevent a cry. Isis had  
  
got her porcupine....which had bit Inca.  
  
" I'm going to bed. Here's your damn porcupine!"  
  
***********************************************  
  
It was Friday, and as they were free from lessons, Karuri  
  
strolled towards lake by the sneaky path she had found playing  
  
'Harry Potter & the Chamber of Secrets' on her PS II. It was  
  
rather warmer than she had expected for Britain even in Summer,  
  
and she liked it. As she got closer, she noticed Severus Snape walking  
  
towards the greenhouse, a calm expression on his face. With a grin,  
  
Karuri realized that Isis was in there. But she lost her train of thought  
  
when she saw Bill Weasley still sitting by a tree.  
  
" Mind if I join you Bill?" He looked up and grinned.  
  
" Sure. What's up?" So he noticed her face.  
  
" I was thinking....about what my parents will think..." She had  
  
indeed gone on her walk to ponder that. A witch was a witch, no matter  
  
who she was. They'd turn on her, kind as they were.  
  
" Oh." He pulled her into a half-hug. She went scarlet. He smelled  
  
good, like the forest after a rain. It made her heart go BUMPAH, like  
  
in manga (Japanese Comic).  
  
" Don't worry. If that happens....well, someone will be there." She  
  
looked up. He was smiling at her. She smiled too, and touched his face.  
  
" Well, if that someone is you, I won't mind.", she regreted it as  
  
soon as she said it. What was she thinking???? He was so much older!  
  
' What am I saying? I support AD/MM for Pete's sake!'  
  
" Want me to be that someone?" She blinked back into reality.  
  
A reality where Bill Weasley was kissing her. He definitly had no  
  
problem falling in love. And he was one good kisser!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Isis cut a Mandrake leaf from the potted baby and placed it in the bag  
  
for a potion they would begin the next day. She was so absorbed in her  
  
work that the voice was what alerted her.  
  
" Good day Ms. Isis.", he said, making her shiver despite the warmth  
  
in the greenhouse.  
  
" Same to you Professor." She took a deep breath. He was two feet  
  
away. Her hands shook slightly when he passed her, barely touching  
  
her arm with his velvet outer robe. She wanted out, he was too much to  
  
be around alone.  
  
" Are you feeling well, Ms. Isis?" Came an annoyed question.  
  
'Turn around. Say yes!' Isis said to herself. What was wrong with  
  
her? So she turned. In front of her was his face. He blushed and drew  
  
away.  
  
" Yes. I'm fine. It's just a bit hot in here.' He moved away. She turned  
  
to go, when his cry alarmed her to trouble. He was holding his arm, the  
  
one with the Dark Mark on it.  
  
"Professor! He's calling you, isn't he?" His painful nodd was her only  
  
answer. And then it was over, leaving Severus gasping in pain.  
  
Voldermort was furious about something, that was for sure.  
  
" I...better...unh." He shivered. Isis reflexively held him close.  
  
His hands wrapped around her, like a child waking from a bad dream.  
  
She cried. It had never occured to her how bad it was. But Severus was  
  
strong enough to get up, and walked out the door. She knew he had to.  
  
" Be carful..."  
  
*************************************************  
  
I had to get myself kissed. Tee-hee. Anyway, the story is starting to pick up. I need a  
  
plan however, I'm stuck as far as what Voldie will do this year. Any ideas???  
  
Oh, and I think I got an A on my Bio test today!!!!! I couldn't remember the muscle by the Tibia, but I got the rest right! Just had to tell ya.  
  
And I still need a title for my story I mentioned involving Dumbledore's eyes......*sigh* 


	5. Travelers, Tricks, and Treats

Ok, this is sort of a detour that occurs right about the same time as I get ny kiss from Bill and Isis & Severus are in the greenhouse. I'm sorry that it's such a mess, but I'm trying, really.  
  
The only two who will not have guys in this story will be Freelancer (she gave me quite a challenge for the sequel) and Minervarette.  
  
@Minervarette: I really can't put all the pairings in this. I'm really sorry. But e-mail me and I'll tell you who you get, ok? It is a good one, I promise (clue: ROAR!) hehheheh. You'll get him in the sequel, ok? e-mail: Princess_Setsuna@hotmail.com  
  
@Minervareete & Freelancer: Don't feel bad, the sequel's romances will center around you two and ur guys as an apology. ^_^  
  
PAIRINGS:  
  
AD/MM Inca/Oliver Datsu/Fred Isis/Severus Aeryn/Remus Karuri/Bill  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
'Ah! No clases today!' thought Aeryn as she walked along in the  
  
main courtyard with a sketchpad Karuri had got from the Weasley  
  
twins and a pencil. She was attempting to draw some of the places  
  
within and around Hogwarts as a means of relaxing her poor mind.  
  
Sittng down on a stone bench, she set to work trying to outline the  
  
castle gate, over which the sun was setting in the lake beyond. She  
  
looked hard at the paper, trying to make a good straight line.  
  
"Excuse me miss." Aeryn jumped and the line went sideways. She  
  
looked up, startled, into the face of a man, perhaps in his early 30's.  
  
He smiled and offered his apology.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you, but is the Headmaster or Deputy  
  
Headmistress here?"  
  
"I think so Mr......"  
  
"Lupin. Remus Lupin. No Mr. is necessary yet. Or you can call me-"  
  
"Moony." At his raised eyebrows, she added," Harry told me all  
  
about you. He's here too, you know." Remus smiled in a rather relieved  
  
way.  
  
"Yes, Sirius told me. How is he?"  
  
"Just fine. He went to Hogsmeade though, but he'll be back by  
  
dinner." Remus smiled again, causing a blush to rise up Aeryn's throat  
  
and face. He turned with a polite nod to leave, but she took his hand to  
  
stop him. Franticly, she thought of a logical thing to say.  
  
"The password is different. You might want to find Professor  
  
Mcgonagall rather than shout sweets all day." A laugh.  
  
"Thank you Miss..."  
  
"Aeryn"  
  
"Well, thank you Miss Aeryn. I'll see you at dinner." He walked  
  
away, cape slightly puffed by the breeze.  
  
"Yeah....I guess so...." Her hand was still where it had been as she  
  
graped his warm hand.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
BOOM!!!!!  
  
Datsu laughed almost insainly. Rather than wanting a quiet day off,  
  
she had opted to spend the day in the chamber where Weasley's Wizard  
  
Weezes operated from. She now had the head of a duck, and quacked  
  
madly.  
  
"Wow! I didn't expect that to happen! It's a keeper George!" His twin  
  
gave a thumbs up, as he was sorting through a box of gags they had  
  
been testing the past week. With a 'pop', she was back to normal and  
  
quite happy.  
  
"That was GREAT! How about trying for a whole duck?" Fred  
  
grinned.  
  
"Superb idea! Whadda ya think George?" George grinned back,  
  
nodding vigorously.  
  
"I'll need more ingredients, but I agree. A full duck might be better."  
  
Suddenly, he frowned.  
  
"What's wrong Bro?" His twin called, senseing a change.  
  
"I haven't got anything else that's safe to test yet....." Several  
  
sighs filled the cavernous chamber.  
  
"Oh, well, It was fun while it lasted." Datsu said in a far away voice.  
  
She gently got off the stool and waved goodbye to the twins. Once she  
  
was halfway down the hall, Fred caught up to her.  
  
"We'd like to say thanks for being a test-subject." She smiled.  
  
"No problem! That was the most fun I've ever had!" He grinned  
  
back, blushing to the roots of his red hair. Datsu couldn't help but say  
  
'Awww'. He went redder.  
  
"Geez, make me into a cherry, why don't you?" They both burst out  
  
laughing. By that time, they were in front of the guest quarters.  
  
"Bye, and thanks."  
  
"For what?" he said, puzzlement on his face.  
  
"For being so nice and including me in your tricks." She, without  
  
thinking, gave him a peck. They both went red in the awkwardness of  
  
the moment. She turned in desperation.  
  
'Ok....NOT a good idea old girl.'  
  
"Hey Datsu?" She turned. A kiss was placed on her forehead.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Ok. I needed some fluff......don't worry Aeryn, there's a few more chapters left, so you'll get more time with Remus as will the others with thier guys. 


	6. About Time!

Your very lucky to get this chapter so soon. Why? I am in a great mood. Why? Well, SCHOOL IS OUUUUUTT!!!! I also got to see X-2 (Hugh Jackman *drool) and this girl I thought hated me apologized for being mean. Now THAT is a good day. I even managed a B- in Spanish. I didn't look at my other grades, I wanted to end the day on a high note. LOL  
  
Have fun! (This chapter is the beginning of the plan. Mwahahahahahhaha!)  
  
Para Senora Knox, mi Professora favorita en el mundo. (I hope I said that right...LOL)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The next day the girls were gathered in thier room. All but Isis,  
  
that is, who hadn't been seen for quite a bit, and Freelancer.  
  
"Ok. So did you notice them at dinner?" said Karuri, a smile  
  
on her face. 'Them' reffered to Albus and Minerva, which they  
  
used to avoid unfriendly ears.  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore went red under that beard of his! Good  
  
one Datsu!" Datsu grinned. For the past few nights, they had  
  
entertained thier friends with fanfics, leaving out names.  
  
"Telling them 'What Can I Do to Forget the Love Between Us'  
  
was pure genius." giggled Karuri.  
  
"And did you see the look in Mcgonagall's eyes when it got to the  
  
mushy parts? She was looking straight at Dumbledore!" They all  
  
sighed in contentment.  
  
"Even the new professor...um...what's her name?"  
  
"Snow." said Aeryn flatly with a tinge of unease.  
  
"Ah yes!" exclaimed Inca," Well Snow (yes, there is a connection)  
  
saw it all too. She looked happy." They all sighed. Freelancer then chose  
  
that moment to burst into the room, a grin split from ear.  
  
"You'll never-"  
  
"Those two are beginning to see the light." That took some of the  
  
energy out of Freelancer, but she sat down in the middle of the circle  
  
and beconed them to listen.  
  
"Beginning? They in full light ,baby!"  
  
___________Freelancer's Flashback______________  
  
Minerva Mcgonagall walked along the teacher's private rose garden, breathing in  
  
the sweet scent. Her hair, instead of being in the tight bun, was losely bound at the  
  
nape of her neck. And she was so engrossed in the beautiful garden that she yelped  
  
when she ran into a VERY solid someone.  
  
"Minerva???", said the voice of her human wall. She looked up to find Albus  
  
Dumbledore standing right in her path, a small blush barely evident on his face.  
  
She seemed to panic for a moment. Freelancer, hidden in a bush, grinned. So the  
  
stories had an effect..  
  
"So sorry Albus. I wasen't paying attention." He looked amused.  
  
"Thinking about the girl's tales?" She nodded. It was as if Freelancer could  
  
hear her thoughts.  
  
'I was thinking how nice it'd be if you'd behave like that towards me....' Bingo!  
  
He smiled, but his eyes held more, which gave them a glossy look. Gingerly, he  
  
reached down to help her. Freelancer immediatly went into action.  
  
" Wingardium Leviosa!", she said in barely a whisper, her wand pointed at  
  
Mcgonagall. So when Dumbledore helped her up, she ended up inches from his  
  
face. For many moments they stood there.  
  
"Albus....", she whispered, then backed away and ran from the garden, leaving  
  
a stunned Headmaster and a hidden witch behind.  
  
_____________________END______________________________  
  
"Great job!", exclaimed the others delightedly. Freelancer  
  
grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Aw..it was nothing." But her grin ended up lasting hours,  
  
somwehat alarming the two professors when they all met for  
  
lunch. Minervarette walked in late with Harry, who bore an  
  
identical grin to Freelancer's own. Apparently he had been filled  
  
in on the situation.  
  
" Harry, have you seen Isis?", inquired Bill and Datsu. He shrugged.  
  
"She's outside." said Oliver," I saw her." He then gestured to Snape's  
  
empty seat. Dumbledore confirned his statement.  
  
"She is looking out for Professor Snape. He was summoned." That got  
  
everyone's attention. But Karuri had her eyes locked on the  
  
Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress. They sat further apart than was  
  
ususal, she noted, and neither looked at the other. It was working.  
  
Professor Snow, who'd arrived the past Monday, entered late and took  
  
a seat at the long table's end. She looked annoying perky, whicn seemed  
  
to piss off Datsu to no end. (A/N: Sorry, I just added Snow to the plot.  
  
Necessary for my storyline.)  
  
"Wonderful day, isn't it?", she said. A few nods were her answers.  
  
'I had hoped never to meet a Mary-Sue' thought Datsu angrily.  
  
For a few more moments they ate in silence, until Dumbledore and  
  
Mcgonagall left in seeminly opposite directions. Aeryn nudged Harry,  
  
and the two left seconds later. No one noticed the other person who  
  
fled the room.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()  
  
"Minerva, wait." Dumbledore called. Mcgonagall stopped, but didn't  
  
turn.  
  
"What's wrong Minerva?" He was too close, so she moved a bit.  
  
'Can't he see????' Harry mentaly yelled. He hadn't believed his  
  
hunches about the two had been correct until Minervarette had told him  
  
about the Rose Garden Incident.  
  
"Minerva, why did you run earlier? Did I upset you?" Aeryn bit her  
  
lip to avoid screaming 'She loves you, you bloody itiot'. Mcgonagall  
  
felt Dumbledore turn her around and she looked up to see the self-  
  
inflicted hurt in his crystal blue eyes. Eyes that made him look years  
  
younger.  
  
'Like he was when I was a student.' She thought. When she realized  
  
she loved him was more accurate.  
  
"Albus, it's nothing...I-" But he put a finger on her lips to silence her.  
  
The touch seemed to render her helpless.  
  
"Don't tell me it was nothing. You seemed upset when I helped you  
  
up." Inside Mcgonagall was dying to just kiss him and be done with it.  
  
' Athena help me, why did I listen to those romance tales last night?'  
  
The stories told by the girls had mixed with her own thoughts she had  
  
thought banished. The crush on Dumbledore had resurfaced, and she  
  
knew it was from the stories told deliberatly. The girls somehow knew.  
  
They knew she loved him.  
  
" Albus, let me go, please.", she said softly.  
  
"I can't do that. Not until you tell me what's wrong." Suddenly she  
  
was angry.  
  
"What business of yours is it what upsets me!", she shrieked at him.  
  
The hurt doubled in his eyes, and she felt crushed that is was her doing.  
  
"Well," he said softly. Harry, from behind Mcgonagall, caught his  
  
eye and mouthed ' I know you love her, now tell HER that.' Not at all  
  
suprised that the boy was there, and somewhat reassured by a kind  
  
presence Dumbledore spit it out.  
  
" I worry about those I love." If there was ever a cuter moment, Aeryn  
  
had yet to see it. Mcgonagall's mouth fell open and closed like a fish for  
  
several moments until she found herself in a tight embrace. She began to  
  
cry, a smile on her face. He let go and gazed at her in astonishment.  
  
"First your upset, now you smile?" She laughed and kissed him softly.  
  
When they parted, Dumbledore looked like a bearded raddish.  
  
"I've waited years to hear that." He gasped.  
  
"Why didn't you say something earlier, and how long????"  
  
"I thought it would be unapropriate and since I was 11."  
  
Harry and Aeryn snuck away, stiffling thier giggles.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Ok, I know I skipped a lot, but forgive me please!!!! *GETS ON HER KNEES* FORGIVE ME!!!!!!  
  
SPOILERS BELOW!!!!  
  
TO THE GROUP ONLY!!!!!!!!!! NOT FOR READERS WHO ARE NOT IN THIS FIC!!!!: Yes, Snow's name is importent. *grins* and no, there are no transvestites in this fic. LOL 


	7. Loss of Love

enjoy!!!!!! (woah, that was short.....)  
  
OK, here we go!!!! This happens right after the AD/MM moment occurs. So Dumbledore is here reasonably.  
  
Dacra= weapon that kills by touch The soul is sucked out from a vixtim. A Torture-Dacra, of my own invention, only steals magic from a victim. It hurts, too.....  
  
(Dacra is the property of Terry Goodkind, author of the 'Sword of Truth' saga.)  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Isis was still crying that night as she sat near the large door to the  
  
castle. It was pitch black now, and still Severus was not back. She  
  
had, of course, run straight to Dumbledore, but she'd returned to the  
  
courtyard to wait for him.  
  
' Was he to die in book 5? No! I won't think about that!' But her  
  
thoughts were broken when a dark figure came stumbleing up the  
  
walkway. His black hair set off his pale complexion, complete with  
  
horror-filled eyes. He staggered towards her as she ran forward. His  
  
body fell into her open arms while his hands hugged her around the  
  
middle.  
  
" He...Potter! Got....to....warn...Albus......I...must....stop......White...is  
  
spy.....found out weakness......." Isis shook, smoothing his hair  
  
in an attempt to calm herself as much as him.  
  
"Morbiculus (sp?)", she wispered, letting him float beside her as  
  
she walked him inside the large doors. While she walked, she  
  
pondered what he said. Weakness? White??? What could he  
  
mean? Her insides were in knots at the very thoughts.  
  
"Isis? Where have- OH GOD!" It was Aeryn and Harry, hands  
  
clasped over gaping mouths. they was followed by none other  
  
than a startled Dumbledore . His eyes darkened as he surveyed what  
  
was before him. Moving around Aeryn and Harry, he cast the charm  
  
himself, relieving Isis of her burden.  
  
" Ms. Aeryn, back to your room if you will. Ms. Isis, follow me  
  
please. Harry, to your dorm" Not trusting her voice, Isis followed.  
  
"Did he say anything?"  
  
"Yes, Something about warning you. And a weakness. I can only  
  
assume he meant YOUR weakness." His eyes darkend further, and his  
  
brows drew together until Isis was deeply reminded of Gandalf  
  
Stormcrow. They continued in silence until the Hospital Wing was in  
  
sight. Inside, they put Snape on an empty bed while Madam Pomfry  
  
asked questions.  
  
" The Critacious Curse, and some others I can't discern." The  
  
Headmaster said, inspecting Snape. Isis sat horrified, trying to keep  
  
calm by piecing together the clue. Weakness...what weakness??  
  
A scream, however, broke her thoughts. Dumbledore rushed from  
  
the room, muttering "Minerva!". And then it came together. weakness=  
  
Minerva, they had been trying to get them together! White=...Snow!!!!  
  
She ran from the room after Dumbledore, but stopped dead when she  
  
turned the corner. Professor Snow had her wand pointed at them and  
  
Minerva in her grasp. Blood dripped from a wound at the teacher's side  
  
from the Torture-Dacra in Snow's hand.  
  
"kekeke! Your such a fool, Muggle-lover! I've been waiting for this!"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes blazed.  
  
" Albus.....kill us both if.....you have...to", said Mcgonagall weakly.  
  
But Snow only grinned and motioned to the body behind her. It was  
  
Harry. Snow looked up. She knew he'd never risk a student's life......  
  
"If you want them back, goto the Riddle House!" POOOF!! Before  
  
anyone could react, all three were gone. Dumbledore, in shock, slumped  
  
to his knees.  
  
"Minerva......Harry." It was no better for Isis, who sat numb, angry  
  
at herself for not seeing the allusion. Snow wasen't a transvestite, but  
  
she was still evil....  
  
'God damnit....."  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe...... 


	8. A Plan is Hatched

Thanks to a promise I made Isis yesterday on AIM, here's the next chapter! And hopefully she will update too.(Nudge nudge)  
  
AD/MM Karuri/Bill Isis/Severus Inca/Oliver Datsu/Fred Aeryn/Remus  
  
******************************************************  
  
Severus was still out cold when Isis finally got Dumbledore to leave  
  
his state of angry shock. Now she was alone, the Headmaster having  
  
gone to get the other II girls. She looked down at the face of the former  
  
Death Eater.  
  
"Please wake up Pro- Severus. We need your help!" She said,  
  
figuring he wasen't awake.  
  
"Now Isis, I'm not frickin Superman...." His jet black eyes were  
  
open, giving her a look she'd never seen before. His hand rose to her  
  
face, where tears trailed in drying lines down her face.  
  
"You-"  
  
" ISIS!" His hand quickly fell away as Karuri and Bill, followed  
  
by Datsu and Fred (or was it George?) as well as the others who came  
  
in a clump. Remus Lupin walked in a ways behind.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Where is Prof Mcgonagall?"  
  
"Snow did it?"  
  
"LADIES!" said Remus in a loud voice. All action in the room  
  
stopped. Even Dumbledore looked impressed.  
  
" Professor Snow turned out to be a Death Eater called White  
  
Shadow. She has kidnapped Professor Mcgonagall and Harry."  
  
Several eyes popped at this, and Minervarette shakily say down.  
  
"There's more." croaked Severus." She is...independent of the  
  
Dark Lord. Wants..to..overtake him." Remus took a breath.  
  
"Well, that's good news. Then Harry will not be forced into a dual  
  
with Voldemort....." Aeryn shook her head.  
  
" But Remus, there must be something going on. Why Harry too?"  
  
"Because..." said Dumbledore tiredly," Harry does mean more to  
  
me than a student. You all know that. Who do you think was also  
  
named as a caretaker for him if Sirius could not?" Aeryn's eyes  
  
widened, while at the same time trying to keep a hand on Datsu's  
  
mouth. The girl was trying to yell "why didn't YOU take him?", which  
  
came out as "Fie Fint Foo Vake ima?" Thankfully, no one heared it.  
  
"So, what do we do?" said Freelancer, who had simply listened to  
  
it all in numb silence.  
  
"Worry" said Karuri, biting her lower lip. Isis and Aeryn shared  
  
looks. What could they do besides let the headmaster walk into a trap?  
  
That look Aeryn had in her eyes made Isis go white, but she seemed to  
  
resign to whatever Aeryn had cooked up.  
  
"Severus, please rest here for your own sake, if no one else's."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes flickered to Isis," and Remus, Bill, please come with  
  
me." And so they filled out behind the headmaster in silence. Well,  
  
almost.  
  
"Remus?" said Aeryn, putting a hand on his sholder.  
  
"Yes, Ms..er..Aeryn?" She smiled grimly at him.  
  
"I know what he'll do, so be careful." A reassuring pat on the  
  
hand was her reply. Then the girls were left with Severus.  
  
" I don't like that look on Dumbledore's face. He's going to do the  
  
stupidly heroic thing, isn't he?" said Karuri. Datsu shook her head.  
  
" Yup. No different from Harry, honestly. We should-" But Severus  
  
sat up and pointed at her.  
  
"Stay here is what you'll do. This isn't a game, silly girl!"  
  
"Why I outta-" Aeryn clamped her hand over Datsu's mouth again.  
  
Inca smiled behind Severus.  
  
"He's right, you know." she said, hiding her giggle from Oliver, who  
  
was seated next to her.  
  
"I never thought I'd hear ANYONE say that." mumbled Fred.  
  
Karuri and Minervarette only stared at them.  
  
"I think they are up to somthing, Karuri!" Minervarette whispered.  
  
Karuri nodded her yes.  
  
"Well then, we might as well turn in. Lets leave it to the adults this  
  
time, eh?" Fred said quietly, yawning.  
  
"yup. C'mon girls." Freelancer stood up first, faking a very nice,  
  
long yawn. Exchanging looks, the others followed.  
  
" What's with them?" said Bill.  
  
"They're girls, do they need explanations?" grumbled Severus.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
As soon as they shut the door to the guest quarters, Aeryn and  
  
Freelancer began searching for something.  
  
"WHAT in the name-of-all-that-is-holy are you up to?" Datsu  
  
slumped on her bed as she spook, observing the scurrying with disdain.  
  
"Well, we know Dumbledore loves Mcgonagall, so naturally love will  
  
overide his little bit of common sense. He's going after them. Alone,  
  
most likely." replied Aeryn.  
  
"Oh no." groaned Karuri.  
  
"What?" said Minervarette. Inca slapped her forehead.  
  
" Aeryn is going to follow him." Minervarette gaped.  
  
" But we aren't past our 5th year studies yet! How can we,  
  
un-trained witches, help the greatest sorcerer in the world?"  
  
Freelancer stood up.  
  
"Well, when you say it like that, then I don't know. Re-tell  
  
me." Aeryn's eyes narrowed.  
  
" Isis, you will distract Sevie for us. The rest gather around.  
  
I'll fill you in." Isis nodded and slipped out the door. Aeryn then  
  
pulled out a copy of the one and only Marauder's Map.  
  
"Thanks to Datsu, we have this from the Twins. Ahem 'I solemly  
  
swear I am up to no good!'" Slowly, lines appeared on the parchment  
  
until the whole school was mapped for them. Three little dots labeled  
  
'Dumbledore', 'Remus L.', and 'Bill W.' were in the headmaster's office  
  
while 'Isis' was heading into the Hospital Wing. Dots with their names  
  
on them were huddled together just where each sat.  
  
"Thank you MWPP." and words appeared on the page.  
  
'Thank You' they said in a loopy handwriting that was Moony's.  
  
Karuri frowned.  
  
"THE PLAN, if you will."  
  
"Simple. We follow Dumbledore, stay out of site, then save Professor  
  
Mcgonagall and Harry while Snow is busy with fighting Dumbledore."  
  
" We are crazy." whispered Inca, putting her head into her folded  
  
arms.  
  
"I knew that already. And Isis can follow later if she wants. But she  
  
has a tough job too. So, you all in?" Freelancer said, grinning.  
  
"Do we have a choice?"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
hehehe. The second part of this chapter is mainly thanks to Isis. Kudoes to ya girl.  
  
I was going to add something else, but with no opportunity for humor, you get the idea. *sigh*  
  
Oh yeah, a warning. I will not update for the next week. The Comic-con is the largest convention to come to San Diego. It's 4 full days of anime watching, comic selling, and tons of other goodies to buy. Plus preview night. So I'm not going to be thinking about fanfiction when Hugh Jackman is at the Con. ^_^; Go Wolverine. 


	9. To the Riddle House

Hi guys!  
It's Friday night!  
And I'm feeling up for another chapter! Ready? GO!  
{CotD}  
  
*********************************************************************** warning: Some cursing ahead  
  
" There he goes." Karuri said, looking over Freelancer's shoulder  
  
with interest. Dumbledore's dot was moving rappidly across the  
  
grounds, heading out of bounds.  
  
" How can a guy that old move so fast?!" muttered Datsu angrily,  
  
as another tree branch hit her in the face. The girls were running on the  
  
edge of the Forbidden Forest, towards where Dumbledore was entering.  
  
" No clue" said Aeryn, jumping over a tree root, while Minervarette  
  
tripped.  
  
" Oh, for the love of god! LUMOS!" cried Inca, who had tripped  
  
over Minervarette in the semi-darkness. A faint glow from her wand  
  
allowed them minimal light, yet it was enough to both keep them  
  
from Dumbledore's attention and let them see SOMETHING ahead  
  
of them.  
  
" Quiet! Or he'll hear us!" whispered Aeryn from ahead of them.  
  
So they all fell into uneasy silence. After a while, Freelancer waved  
  
them forward. They had finally exited the officially marked grounds  
  
of Hogwarts scchool. Dumbledore suddenly vanished in front of them.  
  
" Damn. We forgot about appariting...Well, this venture is over..."  
  
muttered Datsu.  
  
" Well, how far is Little Hangleton? Wasen't it not too far from  
  
Hogsmeade?" said Karuri.  
  
" How'd you know that?" said a suprised Inca.  
  
" The Library, where else? I've been looking up all the stuff  
  
to answer some of the questions in "The Unofficial Guide to the  
  
Mysteries of Harry Potter""  
  
"Figures." said Datsu," That you would be useful."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
" PEOPLE!!!" cried Aeryn suddenly," Let's just call a few  
  
brooms from the shed and get there!" They all blushed.  
  
"ACCIO BROOMS!"  
  
********************************************************  
  
" I said 'stay there'"! cried Madam Pomfry for the tenth time.  
  
" I am NOT a child Po-"  
  
" No, you aren't! Your an injured man! You need to rest!"Isis  
  
said to Snape. he could heal, but exhaustion needed rest. Remus  
  
Lupin walked in, a black dog now at his heels. It barked at Snape.  
  
" Black....and what do you want, Lupin?"  
  
" To know why you refuse to take care of yourself."  
  
" Albus is going to do some stupid Griffindor heroics and  
  
you want me to stay down?? Are you daft?!!" By now Bill, Fred,  
  
and Oliver had followed the commotion into the Hospital Ward.  
  
" Umm....what's going on?" said Oliver, confused.  
  
" Severus wants to follow Albus." replied Isis.  
  
" And that's a bad thing?" said Fred," I want to follow  
  
him too!"  
  
" For once," said Bill," I a--" His eyes suddenly got bigger.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" said Madam Pomfry in an odd  
  
voice.  
  
" Well, Karuri really kissed me good a moment ago...."  
  
" And, your point is Weasley?" snarled Snape, now really  
  
irritable. Isis went pale  
  
' Oh crap, I better beat it'  
  
" It was like a goodbye." Then Snape fell back with a groan.  
  
Beside him, a nervous Isis stood up and sprinted from the room.  
  
" Oh no....Oh god no............." He muttered, then he jumped  
  
from the bed, grabbing his cloak. Madam Pomfry rushed to make him  
  
sit down, but he pushed her away.  
  
" Woah! What's up!" yelled Sirius, now transformed into a  
  
man again.  
  
" Isn't it obvious Dogbreath? The girls are going after Albus!  
  
Or did you miss Isis running away just now?" All male eyes in the room  
  
bugged out.  
  
" Oh shit." said Fred.  
  
" THAT," growled Snape," Is the understatement of the god-  
  
damn year" And in a flash, all of them were out the door, owing to the  
  
fact they knew the girls couldn't apparate.  
  
************************************************************  
  
" Are we there ye--"  
  
"NO!" yelled Datsu back to Minervarette.  
  
"Well, someone is Janus-headed today." Minervarette muttered  
  
under her breath. Karuri giggled, but screamed as someone came  
  
bolting at them on none other than Harry's Firebolt. It was Isis.  
  
" Hi...the...guys...figured it....out." she said, panting. Her  
  
cheeks were red from flying so fast in the cold.  
  
" But we...got...a good lead, 'specially with the Firebolt I'm  
  
on." Aeryn nodded her welcome.  
  
"Who figured it out?"  
  
" I think Sev did. But Sirius was looking at me funny."  
  
Karuri grinned.  
  
" I wonder if all dogs are smart like that. I've decided that the  
  
first pet I get, a black lab, will be named Sirius." Isis grinned  
  
maliciously.  
  
"Well okay then. I guess I'll have to get a cobra and name is  
  
Severus, then when he gets big enough we'll see who wins...." she  
  
replied. Karuri shut up.  
  
" I'm just kidding, sheesh.." The ride became silent as they  
  
flew over Great Hangleton, then into the lush countryside. Before long  
  
Little Hangleton appeared. On the largest plot, sat the Riddle House.  
  
" And still in thier dinner things..." quoted Freelancer. The  
  
words sent shivers up thier spines.  
  
" Not that Voldie's dad din't deserve it, the jerk." Isis reminded  
  
them. The girls landed gently near Frank Bryce's old home, setting the  
  
brooms against the wall.  
  
" It's time....." whispered Minervarette.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Before you say it, yes, I am evil.  
  
But I'm done talking now, all my red hair-color came out and I'm pissed. Good thing I finished this chapter first....Permanant color my @$$... 


	10. A Trap? Like We Didn't See THAT Coming

Ohayo!  
  
*giggles* Glad everyone liked that last chapter! Comic-con was a great inspration for me, so sad that it's over, though I did walk away with a pretty silver kimono and a G Gundam plot bunny. LOL.  
  
Thanks so far to everyone who reviewed!!! Ja-ne!  
  
@Isis: Here's the chapter, don't kill me ok? O_O  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
The fourth book had said that no one had lived in the Riddle house  
  
for many years. The girls found out what an understatement that was.  
  
Cobwebs were all over the front porch, infested with spider no doubt.  
  
The doorway, though, was clear, a sure sign that the headmaster had  
  
been there.  
  
" Wands out ladies." muttered Freelancer as she pushed open the  
  
door. The entrance hall, littered with trash left by tresspasers, was dark  
  
and forboding. It also happened to be crawling with spiders.  
  
" theycanthurtme.theycanthurtme." repeated Karuri franticly. Isis  
  
rolled her eyes.  
  
" Stop whining Mutt Lover." Karuri growled.  
  
" If I have a Severus spot, you have a Sirius spot." The older girl  
  
smirked.  
  
" Yeah, somewhere in the bile of my liver...."  
  
" Will you two shut up?" whispered Datsu, also trying to ignore the  
  
spiders. They seemed to be everywhere in the unkept mansion.  
  
" I agree." came a man's voice from behind. The group whirled  
  
around to face Bill, Severus, Remus, Fred, and Oliver.  
  
" I can't believe you girls!" said Remus in a horse voice," Ms.  
  
Aeryn, I thought you had more sense!" Aeryn lowered her head, but  
  
Inca tried to reply.  
  
" It's a thing called loyalty, not se-" she started, but a shrill laugh  
  
interupted her. The sound reverberated off the old, peeling walls,  
  
sending chills up thier spines.  
  
" And your loyalty will get you killed." Out of the shadows, a man  
  
appeared, wearing a Death-Eater's mask.  
  
" Mistress will be pleased with me! TUCAERSE!" A blinding  
  
flash illuminated the room just as the guys ran forward to thier friends.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Drip. Drip.Drip. Another water droplet found it's way onto  
  
Minervarette's nose.  
  
" Ungh. Where am I? Hello? Anyone else there?" A soft mumble was  
  
her reply. But it was loud enough to call her towards it.  
  
" It's me....Freelancer." Minervarette gasped and scooted forward  
  
on the wet ground. Freelancer grimaced slightly when Minervarette got  
  
her into a sitting position.  
  
" Man, my side hurts..." Minervarette picked something up from  
  
where Freelancer had lain.  
  
" Well, sleeping on a pipe will do that to you, silly." Her companion  
  
chucked to herself.  
  
" Where are the others." She said, turning from side to side in a  
  
useless attempt to see something in the pitch blackness.  
  
"Not here. We must have split up. I wonder what that spell did? It  
  
sounded funny."  
  
" Urgh. I dunno, but I never wanna see it cast again."  
  
" Ditto. Now, let's get out of here. Lumos!" The dim light from her  
  
wand lit up the damp, cool walls of the basement. Wine racks, still  
  
holding various bottles of vintage wines. Freelancer sat up and grabbed  
  
a bottle reading 1945 on it.  
  
" Good year....for wine at least.." She muttered, then contemplated  
  
whether to take a swing or not. But Minervarette made it for her,  
  
grabbing the bottle and shoving it back in it's holder.  
  
" We can drink AFTER we save Albus, Minerva, and Harry, ok?"  
  
Freelancer smiled.  
  
" Come on, I think there is a passage ahead." Both of them inched  
  
forward in the eerie light down a narrow passage on the opposite wall.  
  
The walls here were equally as bare and cold as the ones in the wine  
  
celler, only not so damp. There were no doors down the dark corridor,  
  
only the beaten, weary portraits of the Riddles. Mrs. Riddle wrinkled  
  
her nose at them as they passed.  
  
" Evil Witches. Devil worshipers!" the portait cried at them in a  
  
high, snotty voice.  
  
" Quiet, you bloody zealot!" snapped Freelancer. She pointed her  
  
wand at the portrait and cried "Silencio!" Mrs. Riddle continued her  
  
rant, but no sound came out.  
  
" Thank you."  
  
" No problem. But we wondered why Voldie killed these people."  
  
********************************************************  
  
hehehe. Well, that's all folks! But don't worry, I'll update really soon. 


	11. A Little Thing Called Love

I got a new compuuuuuter. So I hope to update more. Thanks to everyone who's reading this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
So enjoy this chapter! R & R!  
  
Oh, and the portrait of Mrs. Riddle could talk because Voldie's mom gave it to Tom as a present for his mother before he left her.  
  
They kept it in that room b/c/ they didn't want it up with the normal house. k?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Aeryn's head was pounding as if she had been struck by the Knight   
  
Bus. Not that that was any different from her usual headaches, but it   
  
hurt none the less.  
  
" Aeryn, please wake up. I'm waiting." said a voice as if from a   
  
very long distance.   
  
'Remus?' She thought weakly, holdin up her hands to the darkness  
  
that consumed her sight. Her hands came into contact with warm skin.  
  
" Your...ok..." she said quietly.   
  
"Lumos." he whispered, and the room suddenly seemed to gain a  
  
little light. Remus Lupin's face was dusty, as if he'd been sitting in one  
  
place for a long time, like a doll. Gently, he lifted her up into a sitting  
  
position.   
  
" Are you hurt badly?" Aeryn shook her head. She only felt some  
  
bruises from falling, but nothing serious.   
  
" What WERE you thinking, going after Professor Dumbledore like   
  
that???" He said, a frown now on his face.  
  
" We...were going to get Professor Mcgonagall and Harry out while he fought  
  
that woman. Then there'd be no distractions for her to use against him." She looked  
  
up at Remus, who looked dumbstruck.  
  
" I....I'm sorry Remus...." She said, tears forming in her eyes immediatly. She  
  
hadn't meant to do something stupid by helping the headmaster. Suddenly, warm  
  
arms were holding her.   
  
" I know. I was just so worried about you all. You especially." She immediatly  
  
hugged him back, allowing herself a smile.  
  
" Why, thank you." She laughed, still hugging him. He finally let go, and she  
  
lay back against the wall.   
  
" Well, now that you've been propert chastied, let's go." Panicking, Aeryn  
  
leaned forward swiftly, grabbing his hand. When he turned, she struck..........  
  
And pecked him on the cheek (A/N: Hehee).   
  
" What......"  
  
" Thank you." Her smile made him smile too. Aeryn yawned, remebering  
  
that it must be late by now, but she stopped. Opening her eyes, Remus Lupin  
  
was inches from her.  
  
" May I have permission to do what I think I should do?" She blinked, then  
  
realized what he meant.  
  
  
  
' Wow. What a guy to ask first.' She nodded, then leaned into the cutest kiss  
  
she'd ever had.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
" You blundering girl!!"  
  
" You overgrown bat!"  
  
Isis clenched her teeth. She was not enjoying the company she was in as well as Aeryn  
  
was, on the contrary, she was furious.  
  
" You could have been killed! What if that rogue Death Eater had killed you?"  
  
Severus Snape was just as upset as she was, if not more, at what had happened. The  
  
two of them had woken up in a... compromising situation only to remember what had  
  
caused the sudden change of scenery. Of course, with two Slytherin personalitites in   
  
one bad situation, one can easily guess what happened.  
  
" So? You think I'm a coward? I'm not letting our Headmaster run into a trap  
  
that will kill hope for us all??!!" He glared at her murderously.  
  
"Are you sure your not going to be one of Mcgonagall's bloody Lions?"  
  
She gasped, looking affronted by the insinuation.  
  
" Me? A bloody Lion?! How DARE..URGH!" She turned away, grumbleing  
  
under her breath.   
  
" I can't belive I bought that damn plushie of you.....what a waste." Luckily,  
  
her voice was loud enough for him to hear. She looked back at a furiously blushing  
  
Potions Master. Realizing what to do, she began to fake her tears.   
  
" Isis, I'm...I..um...SORRY , OK?!?!?!?!" She froze.  
  
" Good. Now that you've apologized for your behavior, let's find the others."  
  
" MY BEHAVIOR? Your the idiot who ran off and scared the shit out of--"  
  
He stopped, agast with what he let slip.  
  
' Good one Severus.' he said to himself, or whatever part of him admitted that  
  
SOMEONE was important to him.  
  
" I'm sorry........for worrying you. Glad you care though." Isis turned around,  
  
grinning at him.  
  
  
  
" Now let's go! I'm fine, so no worries, right?"She said sweetly  
  
Severus looked at her angrily. Isis gulped, sensing something wrong. Five steps   
  
had him glaring at her a step away. In a flash, he grabbed her wrist, pulling her  
  
towards him.  
  
" This may cost me my job, but god damnit, you made me." And he kissed  
  
her on the lips.  
  
' X_X As Karuri would say, orooooooo'   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ok, now that was just fluff, pure and simple. I really don't know about this setup, but I don't know how else  
  
to get everyone covered.   
  
You see the button?  
  
Press the button...  
  
Come on, do it....*grins* ^_^;;; 


	12. Fake out!

ALLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Here's chapter 11. I'm soooo soooo sorry for the wait, but I just had no   
  
inspration. Yes, Writer's Block sucks. You can thank 'My Last Breath' for  
  
breaking it. LOL. A little morbidness is good.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
" Well Bill, this is not exactly what I planned for my first date, but  
  
what can you do." said Karuri, sitting on the moth-eaten couch besides Bill.  
  
He gave a snort when she said this, choosing not to laugh at thier dire situation.  
  
" Do you enjoy scaring me?" He said, frowning at his small companion. Karuri  
  
pouted, but answered anyway.  
  
" Oh, as if YOU wouldn't have done the same thing." He sighed, nodding.  
  
" Ok....Ok....point is well seen" She giggled, and it coaxed a smile out  
  
of him.  
  
"C'mon, let's go see if we can find anyone else."  
  
"Gotcha" He took her hand, which she sqeezed for reassurance. Down the corridor they  
  
went, slowly inching forward every so often. About ten minutes later, the pair came into a   
  
large, open room that was dimly lit from a light down the other corridor. Turning to  
  
face where they had come from, Karuri failed to see the dark shape coming ever closer.  
  
" AIIIEEEEEE!" screamed the two, causing Bill to jump about ten feet before he  
  
realized what was happening.  
  
" Freelancer! Minervarette!" cried Karuri, holding a hand to her heart as if she'd  
  
had a heart attack. Freelancer laughed after a moment, as Minervarette gasped with  
  
fright.'  
  
" That was funny" remarked Bill to another grey shape that turned out to be Remus  
  
Lupin. Remus smiled at the assembled group, clearly enjoying thier expressions.  
  
" Oh, sure. Hey, where are Snape, Isis,Inca, Datsue, Fred, and Oliver?" Several  
  
heads shook a no.  
  
" I think we'll have to find them soon, who knows whats happening with Dumbledore!"  
  
said Minervarette in a worried voice. As they moved on, a sudden booming sound reached  
  
their ears from a floor above. One word summed up what the noise must be.  
  
" Fred"  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Datsue opened her eyes slowly to a dustly room on the main floor of the mansion.  
  
Around her, a table and sets of chairs was strewn here and there. Gulping, she realized  
  
that she was in the Riddle's dinning room, where all three had meet an untimly, if not  
  
well deserved, death at Voldemort's hands.   
  
" Ah, there ya are. Nice place huh?" Datsue growled at the fuzzy image of Fred  
  
Weasley, who was looking at her with a grin on his face.  
  
" Unless you want to be blasted into a thousand piece and strewn across the   
  
galaxy, shut up. I have a headache." But before Fred could open his mouth to say  
  
that being strewn across the galaxy would be fun, she sat up straight and fired  
  
a Stunning Spell right by his ear. He turned around to see the Death Eater at his  
  
feet. The mask fell off to reveal Minerva Mcgonagall, out cold, her hair falling  
  
at and odd angle. It seemed like it was thinner than it had been.  
  
" Professor!" the two cried, and then ran over to her. Fred propped her up  
  
with her head on his sholder while Datsue checked her pulse.  
  
"She's fine. But I don't get it. How is Snow going to keep Dumbledore in  
  
check if Professor Mcgonagall is here?" Fred shook his head, letting the   
  
unconcious teacher down to the floor slowly, while he covered her with a cloak.  
  
" Guess we'll have to find out." he said, slipping an arm around her waist.  
  
  
  
" What do you think you're doing?" She said accusatorily. He smiled, taking  
  
what looked like a firecracker out of his pocket. Datsue grinned back at him.  
  
" I think we need to let everyone know where we are."  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore stopped in his tracks. Somewhere, somthing had  
  
exploded. After a moment, he realized it had to be one or both of the Twins.  
  
" As if you didn't expect that, old boy." He muttered to himself as he stepped  
  
down the long flight of stairs. They had not been here, he had summised that Snow  
  
had changed the interior to suit her needs. Finally he stepped off the last step  
  
into a dark room. Two chairs were by a small fire. A hand was visible from one of  
  
them, a familiarly long, delicate hand.  
  
" Minerva." He said numbly. Her face appeared moments later. Her eyes seemed  
  
darker than before, but she was smileing, a tear on her face.  
  
" You...You came." He dropped down beside her, releasing her feet and hands  
  
from the magic ropes that coiled around her and the chair she sat in. He didn't  
  
even resist the inpulse to hold her in his arms like a child.  
  
" Dear Goddess, I thought you were gone forever my Min." He said into her hair,  
  
which smelled oddly of vanilla flowers.  
  
" Albus........" After a moment, the Headmaster regained his ability to think,   
  
and he pulled away.  
  
" Harry." He said," Where is he Minerva? Why isn't he with you?" Her eyes narrowed.  
  
It was a moment before she replied.  
  
" He's not here. I couldn't be two people at once, you know." She smiled sweetly,  
  
holding up his wand in her hand.........  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
hehehehehehe...... I'm evil, and I love it. ^_^ Review please! 


	13. All together Now!

^_^ Hi! I'm back from a vacation that took a little longer than expected.  
  
So Isis, you can stop glaring at the screen any time now.....  
  
Ok, did you all be good little sleuths and find the clues hidden in the  
  
last chapter? About Min's hair and the darker-than-normal eyes? Well,   
  
don't feel bad if you didn't then.  
  
On another topic, I know I said the DE was a man, it wasen't obviously,  
  
but to the characters, it seemed to be a man. k?  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, twidellide, there thay are a-"  
  
" Ok! Ok! I'm up. God, you know how to make people get up..." cried  
  
Oliver Wood as he pulled himself up off the floor. Inca groaned from  
  
beside him.  
  
" Hehehe....okies..." Inca said, as she sat up yawning.   
  
BOOOOOOOOOMM!! They both jumped at the sound, which Oliver noted came from up  
  
the staircase in the corner.  
  
" Ten Galleons says that was Fred." She said.  
  
" I'm not disputing that claim....."  
  
"Smart Boy..." He threw Inca a dirty look.  
  
" I'm not a boy, I'm a Keeper for Puddlemore United!"  
  
  
  
" And I care, why? C'mon, let's see if we can find Fred." He sighed in  
  
resignation and followed Inca up the broken stairs. It seemed they were in the  
  
deepest basement of the house, and that seemed to puzzle him. Who ever heared of two  
  
levels of basement in a Muggle house? He thought about it for a moment, then, finding  
  
no answer, turned to other thoughts, like the fact that he was really close to Inca.  
  
And that he wasen't blushing as he knew he should in close proximity to females. Or  
  
that THIS female happened to have given him a little peck earlier that week.  
  
" Hey Inca."  
  
" hmn?"  
  
" What was that little kiss about, anyway?" She stopped suddenly, causing his  
  
noes to be smushed by her back. Then she turned around to face him on the rickety  
  
old steps.  
  
" Why did you bring that up now?"  
  
" Because we're alone." Her face reddened faster than Ron's ears, and she  
  
looked absolutly awed.  
  
" You ok, Inca?" Oliver said innocently, but after a few moments pondering he  
  
figured just how many wrong ways his statement could be taken. In a moment it seemed  
  
as if the two were trying to outblush the other. Inca then promptly turned back around.  
  
" Ithinkyourethehottestthingontwolegs" She said swifly, and all he got was "I..  
  
think....you....hot..."  
  
" Well thank you!" He said cheerily. Inca went, if possible, redder.  
  
" IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY??????" She shouted, putting her face inches from his  
  
in order to make herself more frightening. He gulped, then had the nerve to peck her  
  
on the cheek. Sweeping her off her feet, he continued up the staircase. Inca, however,  
  
was far too shocked to care. She didn't even move until someone whistled suggestively.  
  
" Man Oliver! That didn't take long!" said Fred, who was grinning from ear to  
  
ear in a room that the stairs ended at. He immediatly dropped Inca, who hit the floor  
  
with a loud curse that would have made Lee Jordan proud. Datsu laughed heartily at  
  
the two of them.  
  
" Who started the party without us?" Questioned Karuri, who had popped on with  
  
most of the others.  
  
" Yes, don't be bigger itiots than you already are..." Came Severus Snape's  
  
voice from behind Karuri. She grinned as Isis came in, lookin every bit as if she'd  
  
been a cat after dinner.  
  
" Everyone ok?"   
  
" Yeah.."  
  
" Think so."  
  
"Yuppers!" Fred stood up, surveying everyone as if to re-check thier health  
  
with a look.  
  
" Hey, who's that?????" said Bill, pointing to a mass of black robes.  
  
" Mcgonagall, if you believe me." The lot of them went over to the form,  
  
and sure enough, thier Transfiguration teacher was lying out cold on the carpet,  
  
her hands tied behind her back.  
  
" Why the ropes?"  
  
" She's under something different than Imperious, but it's sorta the  
  
same, so we tied her up in case she woke up as a phycho like before." Datsu  
  
said slowly, surveying the woman with corncern.   
  
" Oh, no...." Snape said slowly, causing all of them to pale.  
  
" What is it, Professor?"  
  
" If Minerva is like this, than Harry....." A horrible laugh echoed  
  
from the stairs Inca and Oliver had just come up.  
  
" We have to find Dumbledore, NOW!!!" yelled Minervarette. She ran down  
  
the stairs with Freelancer. The rest of them followed down into the deep.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
" Ah..." Dumbledore said," Snow." She grinned, putting a hand on his face.  
  
" A little late, don't you think? What a fool you are, thinking I'd leave   
  
her. Aw, you look so crestfallen. You really love her, don't you?" She pointed  
  
her wand at him, her own in her other hand.  
  
" I can't wait to show her your body. Hmm...I wonder if she'll commit suicide  
  
and save me from wasting my time trying to kill her for the Headmistress spot.."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
" If either of them die, I'll send you to hell faster than you can say  
  
'Voldemort'" She cringed slightly, but her smile never wavered.  
  
" I don't think you're in a position to be making threats." said a voice   
  
from behind him. A figure, robed in black, came arounf the two, a mask covering  
  
his face. But the startling emerald eyes looking out from the mask gave it away.  
  
" Harry...wake up, Harry!" The boy shook his head, causing Snow to laugh  
  
insainly.  
  
" Sorry, he's mine now. Your precious student won't be the same anymore.  
  
Oh...." She said, trailing off, a look of utter delight crossing her face.  
  
" I have a job for you, Harry. Kill this man, or die trying." She tossed  
  
Dumbledore his wand just as Harry struck. Dumbledore dodged just in time, but   
  
rather than look upset, Snow mearly laughed.  
  
" He won't stop! Not until he's dead! Ehehehehehehehehehehehe!" 


	14. A Shameless Plug and a Cruel Cliffhanger...

Hi. I realized what a cliffie I left you on, and I'm sorry.   
  
So, here's the next chapter!!!!  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
"CRUCIO!" Shouted Harry as he stood up again. Dumbledore fell back from the pain, but did not  
  
cry out.   
  
" CRUCI-"  
  
" PROTEGA!" A shield of light formed in front of the Headmaster, making the curse bounce right  
  
off. Dumbledore shot another shield at Harry, and the curse disintegrated from it's second hit on a shield.  
  
Snow cackled, amused, through it all.  
  
" Protecting him still? How loving of you, trying to save the boy. But I said nothing can stop him."  
  
Dumbledore's sholder's slumped. How could he save Harry without dying himself? Harry's green eyes  
  
were dully staring at him. Dumbledore raised his eyes to meet the younger wizard's gaze. A sudden flash  
  
went through Harry, and the boy's mouth moved silently. But the old wizard felt his heart fall when he   
  
saw what Harry was telling him.  
  
" Please....just kill me..every...moment...hurts" A cold tear fell down his face.  
  
" You can....s.till...save..her........without me..." But Dumbledore smiled sadly. He would never kill  
  
Harry or Minerva, even if it was the right choice.   
  
" Fools who love." Hr mumbled, juat as Snow regained control, and Harry flew at him again.  
  
" Kill! Kill! Kill! Ki-" Snow cut off suddenly, falling to the floor, and Harry slumped to the dirty stone floor.   
  
" Oh shut up lady!!!!" Cried the voice of Isis and Karuri simultaniously from the doorframe. Behind them,  
  
everyone else stood with wands out, and all wands were at Snow. Minervarette, from beside Freelancer, grinned  
  
at Dumbledore, who was frowning at the lot of them.  
  
" Oh, come now Sir. Did you REALLY think we'd let you be forced to fight Harry?" He look quite  
  
puzzled at this, but Severus opened his mouth first.  
  
" These girls WRITE these sort of situations, for god's sake." He said, rolling his eyes. Nodding,   
  
Dumbledore got on his knees beside Harry.  
  
" Is he alright, Sir?" said Bill, while Inca came forward to tie up Snow. Dumbledore put two fingers on   
  
Harry's neck, looking for a pulse. After a moment he nodded, and the others let out a collective breath.  
  
" Where's Minerva?" He said simply, looking from one face to another. Datsu, who was coughing  
  
on some silvery dust, jerked her head towards the other room and the staircase.  
  
" We got attacked by her. But she'll be ok once this nut is gone." Said Aeryn, who stood against the   
  
wall with Remus. Severus, who stood by the door, coughed on the same dust as it floated out the door.  
  
" But Minerva has no control at all now.......how sad for you..." All of them turned to the doorway.  
  
Minerva raised her head, Snow's malicious grin on her face.  
  
" I forgot to mention, I'm not a woman. Nor am I another threat."  
  
" Aw crap. It IS a transvestite....." mumbled Freelancer, who was decidedly paler than before.  
  
Dumbledore closed his eyes. Everyone distinctly heared him say "the dust", and they all gasped when they   
  
put two and two together.  
  
" No." said Dumbledore," It's Voldemort............."  
  
" Why do I even bother to get out of bed?" said Fred with a squeak. Voldie-Minerva laughed, and  
  
pointed at Dumbledore.  
  
" Only one thing can save a creature I've possesd. And you can't possible do it. So now, I win  
  
either way." Oliver sucked in his breath, and squeezed his hands into fists.  
  
" You.....you have your own body! How can you...?" He said, tears threatening to fall.  
  
" Oh yes I can.....I took out my would-be-usuper through Ectomorphing...and now I take  
  
Minerva."  
  
" No!" Cried Freelancer, falling to her knees. But they all knew that Voldemort shortened the  
  
life of any he possesd, so that they died when he left thier body.  
  
" NO!" Harry's eyes opened suddenly. He stood up behind Voldie-Minerva, crying bitterly.  
  
" You   
  
" No? Oh, yes! I've defeated you two fools, and I didn't even fight you! Your dear friend is dead,  
  
and the boy will soon follow, I promise! All these children will!" Voldie-Minerva laughed, and suddenly the  
  
woman's body fell forward. Dumbledore jumped forward to catch her.   
  
" Minerva!" He cried," Minerva! Minerva! Minerva!" Her eyes fluttered open to the temporary relief  
  
of the others. But she smiled so weakly that thier sadness returned in full measure.  
  
" So sorry love......I..wanted so badly...to marry you...." Harry fell to his knees beside the couple,  
  
his head down and his whole body shaking with sobs. Most of the others, too, were either crying, or in  
  
Severus's case, making such tight fists that his hands bleed. Minervarette cried into Karuri's robes as  
  
Datsue punched the ground in frustration.  
  
" No....this is NOT the end.....it can't be!" she cried at the floor, as if IT had caused this tragedy.  
  
But Aeryn shook her head.  
  
" Hey, Sirius died, didn't he?" Several more sobs broke out. Dumbledore, however, was holding  
  
Minerva gently and giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
" You'll yet have that chance, my dear." He said, causing Isis's head to shoot up so fast that she  
  
got a sort of whiplash. Ignoring the stabbing pain in he neck, she stared at Dumbledore in confusion.  
  
" You can do that???!!!!" Cried Severus so suddenly that Fred nearly jumped into Datsu's arms.  
  
Breathing heavily after her shock, Karuri rounded on him.  
  
" Do what??? Plead with the friggin' Grim Reaper?? What does this look like? The Sims?" Severus  
  
didn't even bother to ask. He just stared into the Headmaster's eyes, assesing the look he found there.  
  
" Yes Miss Karuri. In a way, yes." She jumped back into Bill, looking around as if she expected the  
  
Reaper to walk in the door.  
  
" You play FAR too many simulations, you know that?" Said Freelancer, still staring at Dumbledore.  
  
" Infinite Incantatem.....Amorem..."  
  
He leaned forward to capture his deputy in a kiss. All of a sudden, he bacame paler as Minerva gained color.  
  
Severus stepped closer, putting his wand just at the older man's neck. When a rosey color appeared in the  
  
Transfiguration Professor's face, he spoke.  
  
" Finite Incantatem!" And with that, the headmaster collapsed.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
hehehehehehee....sorry again, I'm out of juice. Review please!  
  
@ Jestana and Isis: Please don't kill me! 


	15. Wake Up to Peace,,,For Now

Ok. Everyone says I'm evil for letting you hang off that cliff for so long.  
  
My apologies to everyone, I just wasen't in my II-HM mood. Sorry again.  
  
This is it, the last chapter. Then we have the epilogue where LinZE comes in..I hope.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Hogwarts was silent in the early hours of August 25. In the infirmary,  
  
a large number of beds were being occupied by three people: An old man, a  
  
woman, and a young man. In numerous chairs around those beds sat many girls  
  
and young to middle-aged men. All of them were sleeping in a perfect moment.  
  
A moment that begged to be ruined.  
  
" Mr. Tomatoe!" Cried Harry Potter, waking suddenly. Karuri gufawed.  
  
" Morning Raef." she said, causing Severus to once again curse her for her randomness.  
  
She merely stuck out her tongue at him.   
  
" A tomatoe, Harry? What dream could you have had that held a tomatoe?" Bill said, fidgiting  
  
with Karuri in his lap. Harry grinned sheepishly.  
  
" Um....next question. What happened THIS time?" His eyes turned to either side at that moment,  
  
he paniced seeing the two out cold, but he also saw their breath going in and out(A/N:thats what our   
  
haaamburgers,are allll about! Sorry....)  
  
" That woman was really old Voldie. He possed your mind, tryed to make you kill the Headmaster, then,  
  
when 'she' was knocked out, Voldie took over Professor Mcgonagall directly, left her to die, making Dumbledore  
  
use some odd magic. It nearly killed him, but saved her. Now your all back home. That good?" Datsue sailed to  
  
Freelancer, who nodded while yawning loudly enough to wake Minervarette from her deep slumber. Harry's eyes  
  
widened and sought Isis for confirmation.  
  
" Truth is stranger than fiction they say." She said. And with that, she smiled at Snape, putting one hand on  
  
his.  
  
" I don't even want to hear how THAT came about." Aeryn said, but guiltfully looked at Remus, who blushed a  
  
lovely shade of red as all eyes fell on him. Oliver grinned at the older man.  
  
" Smooth Mr. Lupin."   
  
" Hey! He's redder than Snape when I blew up that cauldron." Said Harry, grinning. Snape turned, outraged.  
  
" It WAS you!!!!!! And the Headmaster knew, I'd wager."  
  
" Actually, I thought it was Lee Jordan. Minerva thought so too, right m'Dear?" At this everyone jumped about  
  
ten feet. Fred actually jumped into his girlfriend's arms this time around. Albus   
  
Dumbledore was sitting up, looking at them all with a bemused expression. Next to him,  
  
Minerva Mcgonagall was smiling at him. Harry's mouth dropped, but next thing they all  
  
knew, he was hugging the old wizard enough to cut off the air supply to an Elephant.  
  
" Urp.....I'm fine , my boy. Just let me breath!" Harry let go, a sheepish grin  
  
on his face.  
  
  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled, just as Severus Snape cleared his throat. Everyone looked   
  
at the Potions Master.  
  
" I think we all need air. Anyone MIND leaving?" His tone betrayed anxiousness, but  
  
no one questioned further. Only Albus and Minerva exchanged knowing looks.  
  
" Just like with me, right Albus?"  
  
" Not exactly. I believe my words were 'get the hell out'" She laughed, grabbing  
  
her cloak and standing shakily. Dumbledore was at her side in seconds somehow, holding  
  
out his arm like he must have done for the hundreth time in all his years. She gladly  
  
accepted, and together they followed the young couples out the door. Isis made a move to  
  
follow, but Snape held her still.   
  
" I have a...proposistion for you........." She grinned, immediatly picking up  
  
the hint.  
  
" The girls will be jealous."  
  
" No they won't. The others have rings in thier back-pockets...." He smirked at  
  
her, holding a box in front of her.  
  
" YYYEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!! SCREW HOME, I"M STAYIN!" He growled at the door.  
  
Karuri, apparently, got asked first.  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
k. Short, but, I'm running out of steam on this, so it would be worse. k?  
  
epi up soon! 


	16. Here We Go Again

This is it. the set up for the next story. Don't espect THAT for a bit though.   
  
Too much to do.......*sigh* LinZE comes in here for number too. Welcome to the  
  
cast m'dear!  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
On a cold evening in a computer lab, a young woman sat typing furiously. Her  
  
grey-blue eyes scanned the screen. With a furious growl, she threw another paper  
  
into the waste-basket.  
  
" Where are they????" She mumbled, ignoring the stares from her fellow students.  
  
The papers in front of her were covered with information. One said:  
  
sn: Child of the Dawn  
  
real name: Carly (Karuri)  
  
age: 16  
  
Date missing: July 2nd  
  
On other papers, the missing date was the same. Only a few were in German or some  
  
other language. Linze felt like crying. I had been so long since she had seen the  
  
news. Seven girls from the same online group had just gone missing. At the same time  
  
and day. That was why it had been big news. Problem for Linze was, they were all her   
  
close friends. And she'd been on the case since she heared. Linze dug into her book-  
  
bag for CD's. They were Karuri's from the U.S, filled with everything on her comp.  
  
Her parents hoped that Linze could make sense of it. It was a record of a conversation  
  
with Isis Malfoy, another missing authoress:  
  
Vitanimoon: Hi Isis!  
  
Isis: Hello. Did you like the idea?  
  
Vitanimoon: yup! God, I wish WE could get AD/MM together. They're   
  
so stubborn!  
  
Isis: duh.  
  
Isis: Did your screen flicker?  
  
Vit: yeah! U too?  
  
That was the end of the conversation. She gasped. The times were the same! Both girls  
  
vanished that night! Putting her head on the table, Linze let a few tears go.   
  
*CRACKLE*  
  
She whipped her head up, looking around the now empty room. What was that? Then her  
  
eyes went to the screen. A flicker??? But before she could write that down, an  
  
explosion blinded her. The last thing she heared was:  
  
" Um...Isis, love. I think we have company....." 


End file.
